A Whole New Senior Year
by carrot1D
Summary: Senior Year changed a bit: Includes Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Sam and others
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my second Glee Fanfic! I don't own Glee! I do own the satisfaction of begin their fan! Thanks for reading!**

**-Avery xx**

**So Basically Quinn was never a skank, Sam never left, and Blaine was already transferred.**

**Chapter ONE**

It was the first day of high school for Kylie Hale Chang. She was the unknown sister of Mike Chang. Mike didn't talk about his sister, he didn't talk at all. But Kylie was advanced for her age (11). She was going to be a junior and her brother was a senior.

Kylie sat on the bench outside the school. It was a sunny, but chilly, Tuesday morning, a perfect description for the first day of school. "Are you okay Lee?" asked Mike. She nodded. She got here and hour early to make sure she wouldn't be trampled on by the forces of teenagers. She put on her over-the-shoulder bag and walked to her new locker: number 447.

"Hey Mike! Hey little Kylie!" said a cheery Tina walk up to Mike and Kylie. "Hi Tina." Said Mike hugging his girlfriend. "What are you two doing here so early?" asked Tina. "Kylie said something about the powerful forces of teenagers." Said Mike. "And slushies." Added Tina. Kylie gave Mike a confused look on her face, Mike gave a scared reaction to Tina, and Tina gave a questioning look to Mike. "Why are you here early Tina?" asked Kylie. "Kurt, my friend, texted me to be here early." She said. "Bye Mike, bye Kylie." Said Tina giving a kiss to her boyfriend and a hug to Kylie.

Once Kylie finished storing all her books and decorating her locker, she went with Mike to the Lima Bean for some breakfast. They got into the car for a ten minute drive. "Are you okay Lee?" asked Mike. Kylie shook her head. "Why?" asked Mike. "Oh," he said. They parked in a spot in front of the coffee shop and entered in. There they saw Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Rachel, and Finn. "Hey!" waved Brittany. Mike and Kylie walked over.

"Hey Mike!" said everyone. "Hey guys, this is my sister Kylie." Said Mike. "Hi Kylie, I'm Quinn. You can sit here." Said Quinn gesturing to the seat on her right. "Where do you go to school?" asked Sam. "William McKinley High School in one hour." Replied Kylie. "But your eleven!" said Santana in disbelief. "She's sort of advanced. She's a junior." Said Mike. "Pretty advanced!" said Rachel. "I'm going to get some drinks real quick." Said Mike. He already knew Kylie's order: a vanilla frappucino and a sugar cookie. "Are you thinking about joining glee?" asked Brittany. "I don't think I can sing." Kylie replied. "You don't know until you try." Finn counterpointed. "That's the thing," replied Kylie, "I've tried. It just backfires." "How about you sit in for one glee lesson. Then you can decide whether or not to audition." Said Quinn. Everyone nodded.

"What's your schedule?" asked Santana. "I have Homeroom, Math, Chemistry, History, then Lunch. Foreign Language, Geography, then two extracurricular activities. They are all honors classes." said Kylie. "I think we have all the same classes except History." said Quinn. "What extracurricular are you doing?" asked Sam. "I was thinking maybe glee and I got an invitation to be on the Cheerios because Sue Sylvester saw me get silver at a state championship." said Kylie. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany got wide-eyed. "COME ON THE CHEERIOS WITH US!" they screamed. Some people gave them strange looks.

"Why?" asked Kylie. Santana listed out the reasons, "A) you'll be popular. B) you have the three most popular girls as your friends. C) It gives your college application a good look." "D) you won't get slushied." added Brittany. Mike shushed Brittany and took his spot next to Finn. "We can go to Coach Sue at lunch and we can tell her. With a snap of her fingers she can get you pom-poms, shoes, a uniform, a personalized varsity jacket, and a water bottle." said Quinn. Kylie nodded and all three soon-to-be Cheerios hugged. Finn took a look at his watch and said, "We better get going." They all got up and went to their cars. "Hey Mike." said Quinn. "What's up?" he said. Brittany shouted from Santana's car window, "THE SKY!" "I was wondering if Kylie would want to take a ride from me to school since we have the same classes? I would show her to her other classes."

Mike nodded and Kylie took Quinn's hand and they ran to her car.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T OWN GLEE! I DO OWN KYLIE! THANKS!**


	2. A Whole New Beginning

**FOR A SECOND TIME, I DONT OWN GLEE! I OWN KYLIE! THANKS!**

**Chapter Two**

"Make Way!" saida football player clearing the hallway for Quinn, Santana, and Brittany who were now wearing their Cheerios uniform. Instead of walking down the hall confidently, they stood next to Kylie and they were on their way to Coach Sue's office. It was only first period.

"Coach Sue." knocked Brittany on the door. "Hey Brittany, what can I do for you?" said Coach Sue. The girls weren't surprised she insulted someone yet. Brittany opened the door wider revealing Quinn, Santana, and Kylie. "Hello Q and Saggy Ribcage. And Hello Kylie. What can I for you all?" said Sue. There were only two chairs so they had to pair up, Santana and Brittany on one and Quinn and Kylie on one. Quinn and Kylie were sorta best friends by now.

"I want to accept your invitation to the Cheerios." said Kylie. Brittany had a huge smile on her face. Instead of speaking, Coach Sue handed Kylie a wide, thin gold colored box that was labeled "Kylie Chang" and a box that was sealed. "Congrats!" said Coach Sue. They all were giddy and ran out of the room.

"I want to see!" said Brittany in the bathroom waiting for Kylie to come out with her Cheerio uniform. "Almost done Britt." said Kylie. The white stall door slowly dirfted open and a 4"11 girl came out in a perfectly fitted Cheerios uniform. Her black hair still dangled to her shoulders. "And the finishing touch," said Santana tying Kylie's hair into a ponytail identical to hers. "Voila!" said Quinn. "Thanks guys!" said Kylie. Santana took her key and ripped open the small cardboard box. Inside was a Cheerio water bottle, pom-poms, and a folded jacket.

The jacket fit inside Kylie's backpack as well as her pom-poms and water bottle. "We'll put something in the bottle later. We have 5 minutes until class starts." said Quinn.

Quinn and Kylie took a walk down the hallway to room 4D for Math. Kylie recieved glances from people by their lockers. "You get used to it." said Quinn quietly. They made their way to math.

...

"What is b when the slope is 4 and the x-axis is 2 and the y-axis is 9?" asked Mrs. Moore. Kylie's hand shot up. "Kylie." said Mrs. Moore. "B is 1." replied Kylie. "Correct." smiled Mrs. Moore. "Good job Ky." said Quinn to Kylie next to her. "You too Q." said Kylie to Quinn. Over a period of 3 hours they became best friends. They became Facebook friends, each other's twitter followers, they exchanged numbers, and they even did those best friend pictures between each period.

Soon after it was time for lunch. They walked to a table and Brittany and Santana joined them. "How is your first two hours as a Cheerio?" asked Brittany. "Fun!" smiled Kylie. They found the table next to the glee kids. "Hey guys!" said Brittany. "Oh Kylie this is Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Artie, and Blaine. Everyone, this is Kylie, Mike's little sister."

"Mike has a sister?" asked Mercedes. "He rarely talks." said Santana. "So your a Cheerio?" asked Kurt. Kylie nodded. "Being a Cheerio is terribl-" "Bly great!" said Santana cutting off Kurt. "Not to bring a downer but we need to bring in more people for glee. Sectionals is in three months!" said Rachel. "We can do something at the assembly next week." said Mercedes contuining to munch on her tater tots. "The thing is what to sing." said Quinn drinking her Sue Sylvester master cleanse and her fruit salad. "Bingo Lady Q." said Puck. Quinn scooted over and gave a kiss on the cheek to Puck.

"Is Puck blushing?" said Finn. "Shut up. Now what to sing?" said Puck. No one said anything. Tina noticed Kylie not in the conversation an listening to her iPhone while eating her fried rice. "What are you listening to?" asked Tina. Kylie quickly responded, "On the Floor." "THERE'S OUR SONG!" said Artie. "No problem with a little and Pitbull." said Brittany. "Kylie can sing the Jennifer Lopez parts." said Mike. "No I can't!" said Kylie. "Just sing a bit." said Blaine. Kylie quietly sang the chorus. "Wow." said Artie. "You have to audition for Glee!" said Rachel. Kylie nodded.

...

It was now time for glee to begin. "Welcome! I missed so many of you guys! We're going to kick things off with a new audition! So Kylie, take it away." said Mr. Schue. Kylie went up. "Thank you, I've met many of you. It's such an opportunity to be here. So if Brittany and Santana can come up I'll get started." The band started playing. Kylie started singing, "Days like this I want to drive away.."

"Congratulations Kylie! Welcome to the New Directions!" said Mr. Schue. The three Cheerios took their seats next to Quinn. "Are there any ideas for the assembly to get new people to join?" asked Mr. Schue. "We thought of one at lunch Mr. Schue thanks to the help of Kylie." said Artie. "Great what song?" asked Mr. Schue.

"On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull." said Rachel. "That's great! We need costumes." said Mr. Schue. "Don't bother Mr. Schue. I got a picture." said Kurt taking two papers out of his folder. The girls costume was a silver, feather sparkly dress with a pastel pink cardigan with golden earrings. "No shoes." said Kurt. The boys costume was a white t-shirt with washed out jeans and a leather jacket. "Great Kurt!" said Mr. Schue. "Now we need vocalists. I say Santana and Kylie on the first verse and Quinn and Brittany on the second verse. Puck and/or Artie can rap. Everyone sings together on the chorus. We have to rehearse!" said Mr. Schue.

**GIRLS COSTUME: ****.com/imgres?start=102&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=WYK&sa=N&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=921&tbm=isch&tbnid=GR2nL9n0A9FlFM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=Dtve-adfgKH23M&imgurl=./_&w=720&h=540&ei=zWmbT7XoI82ZiAfoytjEDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=483&vpy=466&dur=432&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=88&ty=79&sig=102675062449929379796&page=4&tbnh=167&tbnw=223&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:102,i:90**

**BOYS COSTUME: You can picture it.**


	3. Records and Memories

**Hey Guys! Here's Chapter Three! I Don't own Glee or any characters! I own Kylie.**

**-Avery xx**

**Chapter THREE**

It was time for the assembly to start. The New Directions wre backstage, hopeful to gain a few new members.

Principal Figgins started saying, "Welcome to the William McKinley school assembly. The bathrooms will be closed until further notice because someone clogged them. With underwear. Now please welcome the New Directions with their song by J and Lo."

The curtains opened. _Here we go_ though Kylie.

**Santana: **It's a new generation

**Kylie: **Of party people

**Quinn: **Darling get on the floor

**Brittany: **Darling get on the floor

**Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kylie: **Let me introduce you to my party people

In the club...

**Artie: **I'm loose

And everybody knows I get off the train

Baby it's the truth

I'm like inception I play with your brain

So I don't sleep I snooze

**Puck; **I don't play no games so don't get it confused no

Cos you will lose yeah

Now pump it up

And back it up like a Tonka truck

**Brittany: **If you go hard you gotta get on the floor

**Santana: **If you're a party freak then step on the floor

**Quinn: **If your an animal then tear up the floor

**Kylie: **Break a sweat on the floor

**Santana, Brittany, Kylie, Quinn: **Yeah we work on the floor

Don't stop keep it moving

Put your drinks up

Pick your body up and drop it on the floor

Let the rhythm change your world on the floor

You know we're running tonight on the floor

Brazil Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to LA, New York

Vegas to Africa

**Quinn: **Dance the night away

**Santana: **Live your life ,and stay young on the floor

**Kylie: **Dance the night away

**Brittany: **Grab somebody drink a little more

_**All: **_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

**Puck: **That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy

All I need is some vodka and some… coke

And watch… get donkey konged

**Artie: **… if you're ready for things to get heavy

I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me

Don't believe me just vet me

My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me

L.A. Miami New York

Say no more get on the floor

_**All: **_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

...

The crowd gave the New Directions a standing ovation. It was the first time Kylie performed in front of an audience.

Next Episode: Records and Memories

**Quinn's POV**

"Great Performance Guys! Now, I'd like to welcome Louis Rylan. He's a junior." said Mr. Schue. "Thank you." said Louis. He was cute. He had brown side-swept hair with baby blue eyes. Louis took the seat next to me. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So we are having another duets competition. The winner gets..." Everyone was leaning forward to see what they'd get. "A meal for Breadstix on me!" finished Mr. Schue. Everyone cheered. I remember winning it last year and eventually falling in love with Sam. Then breaking up with him. "We are going to draw names!" said Mr. Schue. Artie went up to draw a name. "Kylie!" he said. Kylie smiled and high-fived him. Finn went up, "Rachel!" Of course he's with Rachel. Brittany went up, "Tina." she said excitedly, but dissapointed. Mike went up, "Santana." he said with the same tone as Brittany. Puck went up and drew, "KURT?" Everyone laughed, including Kurt.

Blaine went up and drew, "Sugar." he smiled. So did Sugar. Sam went up and drew, "Mercedes." He said with a smile. He and Mercedes had been dating throughout summer. Mr. Schue smiled and said, "Well that leaves Louis and Quinn to be partners." I smiled at him. "Hi partner." I said. He smiled back and said, "Hi partner." I got a sudden text from Santana, Kylie, and Brittany.

_From Brittany: OOH! CUTE!_

_From Santana: 3 Cute Couple 411_

_From Kylie: wow, seriously nothing to say ;)_

I replied to all of them: _Nice __**and **__supportive friends o_O jk- Q_

Then Mr. Schue wrote on the board:

**Artie and Kylie**

**Finn and Rachel**

**Brittany and Tina**

**Mike and Santana**

**Puck and Kurt**

**Blaine and Sugar**

**Sam and Mercedes**

**Louis and Quinn**

AFTER SCHOOL CHEERIOS PRACTICE

Santana, Kylie, Brittany, and I sat on the bleachers watching the other Cheerios do 5 sets of sit-ups and push-ups because Coach said they were sloppy. Not us. "So, Love." started Brittany. "Shut up Britt." I said jokingly. "I was just bringing that up." said Kylie. "Guys, Louis is nice. Nothing's wrong with that." Santana gave me her signature cold stare. I checked the time; 3:30. "I have to go. I have work." I said. I waved my friends goodbye and went into my car.

I eventually changed out of my Cheerios uniform and into a beige crop-stop with a blue mini skirt and red toms with white wayfarers. I wore glasses outside of the Cheerios. I entered Blue's record shop. I loved being surrounded with records. It's something I did with Sam. "Hey Blue." I said to my friend Sarah Blue, the grand-daughter of my boss. "Hey Quinn." she said.

I quietly sat at the check-out stand alone. I was allowed to draw on the counter since it was chalk. I was greeted with a slam of records on the stand. "Quinn, do you mind sorting these?" asked Josh, my co-worker. I nodded and got to work. _Elton John, Marvin Gaye, Fleetwood Mac, and Carly Simon_. Some of my favorite 70s artists. I sorted all the records by artists. "Hi." I heard. "Hi, how are you?" I greeted the customer. I finally made eye contact and saw who he was.


	4. Gotta Be You

**Hey Guys! I don't own Glee (obviously) I own Kylie (Kai-lee) and Louis (Loo-ee)!**

**-Avery xx**

**Chapter FOUR: **Another World

_Quinn POV_

"Louis?" I asked. "Hey Quinn." he smiled, "I didn't know you wear glasses." "No one really does." I replied. I quickly scanned his records and bagged them. "Did you want to work on the assignment tomorrow in the auditorium?" I asked. "Sure, see you then Quinn." he replied. I waved to him and he left. I was ecstatic.

**Narrarator POV**

"Does anyone want to start?" asked Mr. Schue. Of course, Rachel and Finn were ready. They sang the Power of Love.

"Great! That was awesome! Congrats. Anyone else up?" asked Mr. Schue. No one budged.

**Brittany POV**

I'm not the smartest person ever. I've been told that. I know I'm not the smartest. it's okay. But I know love when I see it. Like me and San. And Mike and Tina. Obviously Finn and Rachel. This time, it was Quinn and Louis. They were cute together. I found out his mom works at the cat doctor place where Lord Tubbington goes. Quinn loves people who help out animals. This is totally gonna work out!

**Santana POV**

It was irritating me. Mor than usual. Seeing Quinn play out the "we're-just-friends-and-nothing's-changing" card. She played that with Finn and Sam. Did that turn out as planned? No. I agreed with Kylie. We texted about this. From the wise words of an 11-year-old Asian Girl: _let's get them together :)_

**Quinn POV**

I entered the auditorium ten minutes early since I didn't have anything better to do. I sat on the stage with my knees brought to my chest. I brought out my phone, plugged in my earbuds, and started listening to One Direction. I really love One Direction. But I'm pretty sure Kylie and Brittany have me beat.

I played my favorite song by them. I heard the big metal door in the auditorium open. Here came Louis. I pretended not to see him. I closed my eyes, layed down on the stage flat, and breathed. I heard him step onto the stage. "Hey." he said. I sat up. "Hi." I smiled. "What are you listening to?" he asked. "One Direction." I said handing him my left earbud. "I think that's the song we should do." he said after a silent pause. "Really?" I asked

He nodded. I got up and responded, "Let's get to work."

**Nararator POV**

Mr. Schue arranged for class to be in the auditorium as the choir room was being painted. "So Rachel and Finn went who else will go?" asked Mr. Schue. Over the time Santana and Mike sang Scream by Michael Jackson, Brittany and Tina sang Fly by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna, and Kylie and Artie sang Umbrella by Rihanna and Jay-Z. It was eventually Louis' and Quinn's turn.

**Louis:** Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed

'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart

I tore it apart

And your actions speak louder than words

And you're about to break from all you've heard

But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere

**Quinn: **I'll be here, by your side

Stop the tape and rewind

But if you walk away

I know I'll fade

Cause there is nobody else

_**Louis and Quinn: **__It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

_can we try one more, one more time?_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more time_

_I'll make it better_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

Then the crowd applauded and gave them a standing ovation. The whole time Louis and Quinn were looking at each other, not caring about anything else around them. Mr. Schue wrote on the white board:

**Artie and Kylie- Umbrella**

**Finn and Rachel- Saving All My Love For You**

**Brittany and Tina- Fly**

**Mike and Santana- Scream**

**Blaine and Sugar- Summer Nights**

**Sam and Mercedes- Hate That I Love You**

**Louis and Quinn- Gotta Be You**

Mr. Schue started handing out papers. "Mark who you thought was best. Don't vote for yourself. I can tell by your handwriting." said Mr. Schue. Artie voted for Brittany and Tina, Kylie voted for Louis and Quinn, Finn voted for Louis and Quinn, Rachel voted for Blaine and Sugar, Brittany Voted for Louis and Quinn, Tina voted for Mike and Santana, Mike voted for Artie and Kylie, Santana voted for Louis and Quinn, Blaine voted for Sam and Mercedes, Sugar voted for Finn and Rachel, Sam voted for Louis and Quinn (so did Mercedes), Louis voted for Brittany and Tina, and Quinn voted for Artie and Kylie.

They all turned their votes in. Mr. Schue counted them and wrote

**Kylie and Artie- 2**

**Finn and Rachel- 1**

**Brittany and Tina- 2**

**Mike and Santana- 1**

**Blaine and Sugar- 1**

**Sam and Mercedes- 1**

**Louis and Quinn- 6**

"Congratulations Louis and Quinn!" said Mr. Schue. Everyone cheered. Quinn hugged Louis and said, "Good Job Lou." Louis laughed and said, "You too Q."

**Thanks for reading! Vote if you want to see their date of just a flashback, I DON'T OWN GLEE, I OWN LOUIS AND KYLIE. Please Review!**

**-Avery xx**


	5. Where to Start

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not working on this lately, I had a huge school assignment. Well here's the next chapter! **

**WHAT I DON'T OWN: GLEE**

**WHAT I **_**DO **_**OWN: KYLIE, LOUIS, THE SATISFACTION OF BEING A FAN**

**CHAPTER 5: Where To Start**

_QUINN'S POV_

I sat on my bed doing homework, on a Saturday. I got a text from Tina, Rachel, Kylie, Brittany, and Santana

_Tina: Date Night! I promise I wont be spying, jk_

_Rachel: Congrats on winning the duets competition!_

_Kylie: I'M COMING OVER! I NEED TO HELP U FIND SUMTHING 2 WEAR!_

_Brittany: I'm coming with Kylie!_

_Santana: I'm going w/ Britt and Lee_

_Louis: Hey Q, I'll pick u up at 7 tonight, bye_

I texted to Louis: _can't wait! Bye_

I heard the doorbell. I went downstairs but my mom beat me to the door. "Hello Brittany and Santana. Who's this?" asked my mom. "Mrs. Fabray, this is Kylie Chang. She's on the Cheerios with us." Said Brittany. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray." Said Kylie shaking my mom's hand. "Nice to meet you Kylie, please call me Judy." Said my mom.

"Thanks mom, we'll be in my room." I said. The girls followed me up the steps. "You have a big house." Said Kylie smiling. "I never knew you wore glasses." I looked what I was wearing: a crop-top with a union jack, black leggings, and my white glasses. I smiled at her. "So what are you wearing?" asked Britt. I shrugged. "What? You have 3 hours until your date!" said Santana. "It's not a date, it's a friendly outing." I said. Now Santana, Britt, and Kylie gave Santana's signature death stare. I have to say Kylie did it better than Tana herself.

Santana opened my closet. After 5 minutes of inspecting she yelled, "NOTHING TO WEAR!" I pulled out my debit card and said, "Anyone up for some shopping?" We all smiled. We ran downstairs and said to my mom, "We're going shopping, I need to borrow your car." She tossed me the keys and we headed out the door.

We went to the mall and went to Forever 21. Santana pulled me over to the dresses. "Now, I was here last week to buy some jeans and saw _the _perfect dress for you!" She pulled it of the rack and handed it to me. It was really pretty. It was a beige, sleeveless dress with a thin brown belt. Brittany came over and said, "That is so cute Quinnie." Kylie nodded in agreement and said, "Go try it on!" I went over to the dressing room and begun changing.

**SANTANA POV  
**

As soon as Quinn went in I huddled Britt and Lee. I said, "I know Quinn changes as fast as a slug so I'll find some shoes, Kylie find a nice cardigan, Britt do your accessory magic." We ran off and I went to the shoes. I saw _**the **_perfect shoe: a pink, floral stiletto heel. I grabbed them and ran to Brittany. She was doing perfect! She had a rhinestone heart necklace, a set of gold and silver bangles, and a pastel pink clutch. We walked over to Kylie and she found a v-neck, button down, light pink or beige cardigan. We walked over to Quinn's fitting room and slid all the stuff under her stall.

Brittany was fidgeting to see Quinn. She came out wearing all the accersories and shoe. "YES!" lightly yelled Kylie and Britt and me.

_2 hours later…_

_QUINN POV  
_

I sat on the couch and waited until Louis arrived. I've never been this nervous for a date. Did I just say date? I meant friendly outing. I just hide my emotion really well.

I sat in the den waiting in silence. My mom opened the door and said, "Quinn, a boy named Louis is here for you." I got up and walked to the foyer. I smiled at him nervously. "You two have fun! Bye Quinnie." Said my mom. I walked out the door. "Hey Lou." I smiled. "Hey Quinn. You look great." He said. I think I blushed and said, "You too!"

It was only a ten minute drive to Breadstix. We got a seat in the same exact spot where Sam and I sat. I sat down where I sat. Precisely one year ago. Then Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Kylie, and Artie came and sat in the corner table. I quickly got 5 texts:

_Rachel: I c u, hehe_

_Tina: Hi!_

_Tana: sup? w/ u and lou_

_Britt-Britt: I saw a rabbit give birth today!_

_KAI: Britt and I went to the park and saw a rabbit give birth, oh hey ur here!_

I rolled my eyes and responded: _STOP IT! I MEAN IT!_

Then Finn said, "Hey Lou and Quinn. Why don't you come on over here?" I widened my eyes and Tana said, "Yeah, why don't you?" I looked at Louis and he grabbed my hand and we ran over to them. I was stuck in between Louis and Tina. "You okay?" he asked me. I nodded and put my head on his shoulder.

We were really close friends. Rachel and Finn were babbling about how they think Nationals would be ours and stuff. Tina and Mike were just talking to each other. Kylie and Artie were friends so they started talking. Brittany and Santana kept looking at us or looking at each other like they wanted to make out.

…

A couple hours later we headed to my place. "Thanks for everything Lou. I had a fun time." I smiled at him. "No prob. See you on Monday." He said. I gave him a big hug. Then when we broke away he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back for just a second. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, but I didn't care. I pulled back and said, "Text you later." He smiled and went into his car.

I opened the door and yelled, "MOM! I'm home!" She came out of the kitchen with her apron. "Hey hun, I'm making peach cobbler. I'll be done in an hour." I nodded and ran to my room. I couldn't stop smiling. I finally checked my phone and saw a text from Kylie:

_KAI: Hope u don't mind, kinda saw you a lou making out in public PDA!_

I smiled and checked my facebook. Nothing was there so I went to bed.

**YAAAAAAY!**


End file.
